The Water's Edge
by LPorter
Summary: A/U. No Aliens. Liz and Max are two in love teens the summer before college. Their biggest worry is going to different college, but they have a lot more to worry about.
1. The Carnival

The man walked in the room with a slight limp. He made his way to the window and looked out at the ocean. The wind was strong causing the beautiful waves to come crashing down on the rocky shore. A tear formed in his eye but he shrugged it off and looked around the room at all the pictures. He looked down at the picture of the woman staring out at the ocean as the sun was setting; her hair and dress blowing in the wind. He was startled when the window that he had just been looking out from had blown open, causing papers to fly around the room. His eyes darted around and he noticed the book on the bed was now open and its pages rustling around. He walked over to the window and shut it. He looked back to the bed and debated about looking at the book's contents. If he was caught looking at it he'd surely be in trouble but there it was open for his eyes to read. He made his way to the bed and sat down. He looked at its leather bound cover and opened it to the first page. 

(2 years prior)

He stroked her cheek and gazed into her eyes; to him she was the most beautiful creature that ever existed. He brushed the hair that was on her face behind her ear and smiled at her. He held his hand on her cheek and leaned in for a passionate kiss. He sighed contently and pulled back and soaked in everything that was her; her soft hair, her smile, her smooth skin, her scent. She lowered herself down onto the beach towel as he rolled over to lie on top of her. He looked her in the eye and whispered softly "Are you sure?" She smiled with a slight tear in her eye and was about to respond but heard a woman yelling. 

"Elizabeth Anne Parker, where have you run off to?" Liz looked up sheepishly at her boyfriend and sighed and quickly put her shirt back on. "I'm sorry Max I got to go, if I don't leave now I'll be grounded. I'll call you later okay?" Max looked up at her retreating off the beach towards her house down the street. He sighed and put his shirt back on and looked out at the ocean. 

He decided he better get home because his parents were probably getting worried. The prospect that Liz would call him was what got him moving faster towards his house. He climbed up the wooden steps to his house and opened the screen door and ran upstairs to his room. Max heard his mom yell up that he better get cleaned up because dinner was going to be ready in a few minutes. 

He got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was wind blown and had sand in it. Max smiled at the memory of being at the beach earlier with his love. He was sure that was going to be their first time, but life has a funny way of changing things. He realized he didn't have time for a shower just yet so he ducked his head into the sink and rinsed his head with water and scrubbed his scalp to rid himself of the sand. He turned off the water and dried his hair with a towel. He looked in the mirror and smoothed out his hair. He smirked a little when he saw the small hickey on his neck. "What can't she do with her mouth?" he thought to himself. At the thought of that his face reddened a bit and he clenched his jaw trying to ignore his hormones going into overdrive. "Max, time for dinner!" his mother yelled. "Great I'm going to need a cold shower after dinner now" He mumbled and made his way down to the dinning room.

He entered the dinning room to see his father at the head of the table and his mother placing down the chicken. His little sister was bouncing around trying to get their father's attention. "Daddy, daddy look at my painting!" Kelly cried out. Their father looked down with a puzzled face trying to decipher what the blob of paint was. "That's a beautiful bear honey" he replied. Kelly said with a sad look "That's not a bear daddy, that's you!" "Oh sorry honey, that's a great picture of me, I guess I am kind of hairy looking." Max snickered from across the room. "Only kind of hairy dad? You are half man half grizzly bear!" Max exclaimed laughing hysterically. 

Max's mother sat down at the table and everyone went to their seats and they said a quick grace. After getting his serving of food he started shoveling the food into his mouth. Kelly looked across the table and started giggling. Max looked at his sister and gave her a questioning look. "Mommy it looks like Max was fighting with the vacuum cleaner again!" Max's face turned crimson red. He gave Kelly a death glare and she just looked at him with a 'what did I do' look. 

His mother looked at Max's small hickey on his neck and smiled a little. She looked at Kelly and told her "you should stop worrying about your brother and start worrying about the mess you made with your paints." Kelly quickly looked away her mother and stared down at her plate. "So I presume this would be the work of Liz Parker, am I correct?" His father asked. Max looked up at his father and nodded in embarrassment. Max's mother hushed her husband and reminded him that Max was a smart teenager and it wasn't too long ago that he was a teenager chasing after her. His father immediately stopped whatever lecture he was going to give his son and started poking at his mashed potatoes.

            After dinner Max ran upstairs for that cold shower he desperately needed. Max groaned as the cold water hit his body. The other girls he dated before Liz never had the effect on him like she did. All day and night the only thing he could think of was Liz.  After jumping out of the shower he wrapped a warm towel around his waist and made his way to his room. The sound of a ringing telephone was loud and Max raced to the phone. He picked it up to hear his dad greeting one of his friends. Max let out a long sigh and went back to his bed. He picked up a tennis ball and threw it up at the ceiling and caught it and threw it back up; repeating his actions.

Kelly walked into his room and complained he was being too loud and that she was going to tell mommy. Max just glared at her and told her she shouldn't leave her dolls alone because you never know when the boogie man will take them away. Kelly's eyes got wide and she raced to her room to check on her dolls. Max snickered and went back to throwing the ball. Max threw the ball up into the air as the phone once again rang. Startled Max looked towards the phone as the ball hit him square on the head. He rubbed his sore head and heard his mom call to him that Liz was on the phone. Max raced to his phone and picked it up.

            "Liz hi…I'm good what about you? Good, did you get into trouble with your mom? So does that mean you can still come with me tomorrow night to the carnival? Great, I'll pick you up at 7. Bye sweetie, I love you." Max hung up the phone and smiled. 

            The next evening Max was scrambling around the house trying to get ready. He ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He wanted to make tonight special for Liz after all it was their 9 month anniversary. He ran down stairs and went into the kitchen where his mom was cleaning up dinner. "Hey mom I'm going to go pick up Liz now and then we are going to the carnival. Love you." He pecked his mom on the cheek and made his way to the door. He heard his father call him into the living room. 

            "Son I know you are going to the carnival and there will be a lot of people going to be there, but please be careful." Max nodded his head at his father's advice. When he was sure that was all his father wanted to say he raced out the door to his car and drove to Liz's house. 

            Max pulled to Liz's house and walked up the steps to the door. He rang the doorbell anxiously and waited for his beloved. Liz's dad opened the door and shook Max's hand and invited him in. Max heard a bedroom door upstairs close and he looked towards the stairs and saw her coming down the stairs with a large smile on her face. Max pulled out the dozen red roses the he was hiding behind his back and gave them to Liz. She beamed at him and gave him a kiss. She looked up at her father and motioned for him to take the flowers and put them in water. As her father walked to the kitchen he yelled, "Have fun kids!"

            They hoped into Max's car and headed towards the town carnival. Liz looked over sweetly to her boyfriend and whispered in his ear as he drove, "Happy anniversary love, thank you for the flowers they were beautiful." Max kept his eyes on the road but smiled and replied "Happy anniversary love. Your welcome but the flowers do not even compare to your beauty." Liz smiled and promptly blushed hearing the compliment. 

            They rode in almost complete silence just enjoying the sounds of the summer night. From a distance the couple could see the bright flashing lights of everything the carnival had to offer. Max pulled into the dirt parking lot and shut off the car. They walked together hand in hand towards the entrance. Max reached into his pocket for his wallet when they got to the ticket counter, but Liz just smiled and pulled out her purse and looked at Max and simply said, "It is my treat" and handed her money to the cashier. Max eyed her and was about to protest but Liz placed her index finger on his lips and whispered, "Don't worry your gentleman status isn't going to falter if your girlfriend wants to pay for admission." Max chuckled a little and waved her on to go ahead of him. "Ladies first." 

            The two walked around to the different rides and games. Liz looked at one of the games and noticed the large cute stuffed animal bears. Max followed her gaze to the bear and proudly announced that he was going to win the bear for her. Max stepped up to the booth and picked up the gun. He had never shot off a gun before and he was a bit nervous about making a fool of himself in front of Liz. He paid the man and he began to shoot at the target. He had shot out most of the area he was supposed to when his gun was empty. The target came shooting up the line and the guy handed it up to Max and said nice try. He turned to Liz with a disappointed look.

            Liz laughed a little and patted his back and said "Good job baby, but you should never send a man in to do a woman's job." She winked and paid the guy the money and picked up the gun. Max laughed at her cockiness and decided that this would be funny. She shot off the gun and blasted the target area away. The target came up the line and the man working at the booth announced "We have a winner. This little lady won. That's right if she can do it men why can't you?" 

Liz glared at the man for the sexist remark but gave Max a 'ha ha I beat you' look. Liz took her bear and looked at it for a moment than handed it to Max. "Well since it's usually the guy who wins the bear and gives it to the girl I decided that since I won it that means you should have it." Liz snickered. 

Max accepted the bear and with a high pitched "Thank you, you're my hero" and made a loud mock sigh. They both started laughing and Max gave back the bear to Liz claiming that she earned him and if he wanted a bear he could always steal Kelly's. 

The couple looked at the different rides trying to decide which one to go on first. Max being the dare devil wanted to go on all of them while Liz complained that she had just eaten some food and didn't want to risk getting sick. Max sighed and asked her if it was alright if he went on a ride without her. She just smiled and slapped his back pushing him towards the line for the ride. Since it was still early Max was able to get on the ride with little waiting time.

Max was placed in a little caged in cart, the type that spins all around. He waved at Liz through the holes in the metal. Liz blew him a kiss. The ride began sending Max spinning up side down. Max was screaming down to Liz in excitement. Liz laughed and was glad to see him having so much fun.

A figure behind the ride walked over to the power strip on the ground and looked around to see if anyone was watching. He saw no one and carefully unplugged one and walked away quickly.

Max was spinning around having the time of his life when suddenly everything got dark and stopped abruptly. He hit his head on the back of the cage. He looked around and saw all the other rides working fine, but when he looked at the ride he was on all the lights were off and some of the carts were hanging upside down. People were screaming and the workers ran around trying to find the source of the problem. 

Liz looked up with a great deal of concern shouting to Max to make sure he was okay, but he couldn't hear her from that far away. As she was looking up at Max she felt a cold chill run down her spine. A man stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "Your next." Liz turned around to see who was saying that to her but she saw no one.


	2. Night On The Beach

The workers found the power strip and saw one of the cords were unplugged. They plugged it back in and scanned the area to see who could have done such a thing, but they saw no one. The ride operator slowly brought each cart down and unloaded the people and checked for any injuries. There were a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. The second Max got off the ride Liz went flying into his arms raining kisses all over his face. Liz was going to tell Max about what she heard but she figured he would think she was crazy so she just checked him for any wounds.

A worker came back to the ride and explained to everyone that probably some teenage punk thought it would be funny to unplug one of the cords. The assured everyone that this would not happen again and everything was back to normal. Liz looked at Max in concern, she had thought she was going to lose him for a second and now she never wanted to let him out of her sight. After assuring his beloved he was fine and that he still wanted to go on rides they walked down looking for another, more safe, ride to go on. 

Max suggested they go on the Ferris wheel next because of the awesome view. Max and Liz sat down in the seat and pulled the safety bar to their laps. The wheel started moving them up all the way to the top. Liz gasped at the beautiful view. Max didn't watch the scenery he only watched her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and placed his hand on the side of her face. Liz turned towards Max and their eyes met and were soon in a passionate kiss. He didn't remember getting off the ride or walking to his car. Max also didn't remember driving out to the beach but what happened next he would remember for the rest of his life.

Max opened up his trunk and pulled out the blanket and looked over his shoulder to see Liz gazing out at the water. They walked down to the beach not far from the water's edge and laid out the blanket. The both sat quietly watching the water for a while in each other's embrace. 

Liz looked into Max's amber eyes and asked him, "Do you love me?" Max was surprised she had to ask and answered her, "Of course I love you, you are my love, my life, my all. I would do anything for you; I'd die for you." Liz smiled back with glistening eyes and kissed him hard. She mumbled between kisses that she loved him.

Max eased them down on the blanket and rolled on top of her small body. He kept himself propped up on one arm so he wouldn't crush her under his built frame. They were kissing again and soon both of them were topless. Liz reached for the button on his pants and Max grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye and asked, "Are you sure?" Liz knowing what he was asking replied, "I haven't been more about anything in my life." Max let go of her hand and let her continue her travels. 

            They were now both naked and fully exposed to each other. Their kisses weren't frantic like they had been before but rather more pledges of love for each other. Max slowly entered her and stopped when he reached her barrier. "I don't want to hurt you." Max declared looking at her to make sure she was alright. Liz didn't say a word but grabbed Max pulling him upwards breaking her barrier. She let out a yelp and a tear ran down her face. Max's heart broke at the sight. He whipped away her tears and kissed her face. Max refused to move until she was ready. When he felt Liz start to move underneath his body Max slowly started to thrust. 

            After their love making Max held Liz in a tight embrace and every so often he kissed her softly. Liz was tired and a little sore from the experience but she ran her fingers up and down Max's chest ever so lightly feeling the ripples of his chest on her finger tips. Max fell asleep still holding his beloved with a slight smile playing on his lips. Liz held Max, happy they had made love and that Max was there in her arms and not dead from that incident at the carnival. She shivered at the thought of that voice warning her that she was next. She lightly ran her fingers over the cut on the back of Max's head and the now forming lump. She could have lost him tonight and she knew now more than ever that she would never let him go. 

            Feeling Liz shiver Max woke from his dream and smiled remembering what they had just done and kissed her soundly. He reached over and grabbed her clothes and handed it to her. He grabbed his own clothes and they both got dressed. They sat for a moment watching the waves and the beauty of the stars above them but realized it was getting late and their parents would surely be upset if they weren't home soon.

            Max dropped off Liz and headed back home. He opened the door and walked up the stairs only to be stopped by his father calling him back. He stepped into the living room to see his father reading a book in the dimly lit room. He peered up from the book and asked, "How was the carnival?" Max looked at him and replied it was fun. "Then why is there a lump on the back of your head?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

            Max hadn't realized that he was hurt from the ride, but sure enough when he ran his hand on the back of his head he felt the lump and a cut as well. He looked at his dad and answered, "Well it's nothing really. I went on this ride and the power was cut off so the ride was brought to a halt and I bumped my head on the back of the cage, no big deal. They say it was probably some punk teenager. The rest of the carnival was fun though." Seeing that his father wasn't going to press the issue with him anymore tonight Max ran up to his room and shut the door. He lied down on his bed and let out a sigh. He looked over at the picture of Liz next to him and a huge smile appeared on his face. He was so happy he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for a while even though his body was fatigued. 

He grabbed the ball on his bed and began throwing it up to the ceiling and catching it. Kelly walked into his room rubbing her eyes and looked at her brother with an angry face. "I'm going to tell mommy if you don't stop!" Kelly whined. This time Max was in too good of a mood to bicker so he simply stopped and looked over at his little sister and apologized. Kelly looked at him with a confused face; he never said sorry or did what she asked. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her room to sleep.


	3. Worrying About The Future

A morning breeze filtered through the room and light seeped through the curtains and fell upon Max's body. He began to stir and slowly opened his eyes to the harness of the light. He turned towards his clock which read 8 am. He rubbed his eyes and wondered why he was awake so early when it was summer. He threw on a tee-shirt and some shorts and decided to go take a run. He picked up his cd player and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and started off. Max's father, who was getting ready for work, looked surprised to see his son up so early and what looked to be going to go run. He sighed and headed to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Running along the shoreline Max gazed out onto the ocean and smiled. It was such a beautiful day; it seemed so fitting after such a wonderful night with Liz. He looked out at the vastness of the water and knew that one day he wanted to explore the world with Liz by his side, but for now he'd stay at the water's edge. Max wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him as he ran and bumped into someone. Max didn't get a glimpse of the person's face, but as he ran he shouted over his shoulder "Sorry!" The figure looked at Max as he ran away and glared. "Oh you'll be sorry; that I am sure of." Max was getting tired and saw that the Oceanside Café was just ahead. Max slowed down his pace and looked at the store next to him and saw a teddy bear sitting in the window. Max smiled and headed into the store. Liz was cleaning up a table and bringing the dishes to the kitchen when she saw Max come into the café. He was a bit sweaty, panting, and holding something behind his back. Liz smiled and walked over to him and gave him a good morning kiss. "I have something for you my love. I was out on a jog and I saw this." Max said as he pulled the teddy bear from behind his back and handed it to Liz. Liz was ecstatic and thanked Max. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and then pulled away when she heard a coughing sound. "Earth to Liz, we do have costumers; this is a crowded café you know." Maria announced. "Besides, if your parents catch you making out with lover boy instead of waitressing then you will deep trouble chica." Liz frowned at Maria's comment because she knew she was right. "Don't worry I understand, I can see where I'm not wanted." Max teased playfully. "I know you are busy today, but how about you and I go stargazing tonight? I'll come steal you away around say, 11?" Max asked praying she would say yes. Liz thought about it for a second and agreed happily. She gave Max a quick peck and went over to one of the tables to get their order. Max smiled at her and was about to leave when he heard Maria say, "You are so whipped." Max just nodded and replied, "More than you know." He left the café and headed back to the house. Max grabbed the blanket out of his closet and snuck down the hall to see if his parents were asleep. Satisfied to hear snoring, he slowly and quietly made his way down the stairs and out the door. Before getting into his car he looked up at the stars and was pleased to see that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Max arrived at Liz's house and looked up to see her sneaking out of her window and shimming down the tree next to her house. Liz made her way over to Max's car and hopped in. "You know you scare the living daylights out of me every time you do that." Max said with a concerned look. "Don't worry I've been doing that since I was a little girl and besides I only broke my arm once!" Liz assured. "Yeah, you are just lucky that wasn't your neck or back." Max mumbled. Max drove down the street and parked the car. He grabbed the blanket out of the back and grabbed Liz's hand and they walked together down to the beach. Max laid out the blanket and they both sat down looking out at the reflection of the stars on the calm ocean. The both laid down deciding it would be more comfortable. Liz snuggled up to Max's body and they looked out at the vast universe. "Max? What are we going to do once school starts? I mean I'm going to Framingham State and you will be a couple hours away UMASS Amherst. I know its not like you are across the country, but we might as well be; we won't ever see each other!" Liz said on the brink of tears. "Calm down my love, I know it is going to be tough, but I know we will get through this. I love you and I would wait forever for you. Can you wait for me?" Max asked with nervous eyes. "Of course I can. I am just scared that this will break us apart." Liz replied and snuggled closer to Max. Max didn't say anything for a moment because he knew that life is uncertain and she had a point. He replied with determination, "Nothing will break up apart." and kissed her on the top of her head. "You know how I was waitressing today? Well I was going to go refill some drinks when I heard your ex Tess telling Pam that you still loved her and that it was only a matter of time when you would dump me and go crawling back to her." Liz said with sad eyes. "She said what?? Liz you have nothing to worry about, I'd never ever dump you for Tess I promise you that. Secondly, I never loved her I may have thought I did for a brief time when I was dating her, but after dating you I know now for sure that was not love; what we have between us is pure love." Max said trying to reassure Liz. Liz half smiled and snuggled up closer to Max trying to ignore the worried thoughts in her head. She just had this bad feeling that something was going to happen soon; something really bad. 


	4. Looking For Something Special

You guys can check this story and many other great stories at Outer Haven. I hope you all check it out! Outer Haven-Click Here  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Max was walking around the mall looking in the different shops. He was trying to find something special for Liz, but he had no idea what to get her. He wanted to get her a promise ring. Summer was going to end soon and he wanted Liz to know that he was very serious about their relationship. This was going to not be just an ordinary ring it is a ring promising her that he will be faithful and would love to marry her one day. Max went in several shops, but he just couldn't find the right ring. He sighed with frustration and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Max suddenly heard a high pitched squeak "Maxie!" Max shuddered when he recognized that voice. Max slowly turned around to see bouncing blond curls come running up to him and pull him into a hug. Max quickly pulled away and silently promised to burn the clothes he was wearing. "Um, hi Tess." Max mumbled.  
  
"Oh Maxie I am so glad I ran into you. How are you doing? Are you still with that mouse? You know I'm sorry for cheating on you; I am willing to make it up to you." Tess sweetly said while running a finger down his chest.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me Maxie? Yes I am still with Liz and don't ever call her a mouse. I don't care if you are sorry or not because I am not ever touching you again and I suggest you don't touch me." Max said with fire in his eyes. No one insults Liz.  
  
"I'm sorry Maxie I didn't mean to upset you. Just remember when you are done with that girl that a real woman wants you." Tess said with a wink and walked out of the store. Max practically had smoke coming out of his ears. Max had enough of the mall and decided to get home.  
  
Max was walking to his car and looked down to pull the keys out of his pocket when he heard a noise coming at him at an alarming rate. Max turned his head and saw a car come flying at him and was about to hit him. Max dove out of the way throwing himself on top of another car. Max saw the car driving away and let out the breath he was holding. He couldn't see the license plate number because of its speed. "That guy almost hit me" Max thought to himself. A woman who had been standing by helped him off the car hood and asked him if he was all right. Max nodded and didn't listen to the woman's advice to call the police. After the day he had all he wanted to do was go home.  
  
(In the car)  
  
"Damn it! I was so close! Damn him; he can run now, but I'll get him soon enough." The voice vowed.  
  
Max pulled his car into the driveway and made his way up his porch steps and heard a sweet angel's voice call to him, "Hey sexy" Max turned with a grin to see Liz sitting out on the porch. In her hand she was her journal and she finished her sentence and closed the book. Max hugged her and then bolted for the journal, but not before Liz tackled him to the side and snagged the journal.  
  
"Hey common that's not fair! We've been dating for so long what could possibly be in there that I don't already know. Besides its not very sweet of you to write in there in front of me." Max said with a pouting face.  
  
"Well I couldn't let you find out about all my secret lovers now can I? Whoops have I said too much?" Liz said with a playful laugh. Max's face turned red with jealousy even though he knew she was joking. "No worries my love there are no secrets in here. Just a lot of entries about how cute your butt is in your blue jeans and how I love it when you wear your gray tank top. Your right I have been mean by writing in front of you. Hmm how can I make this up to you?" Liz purred in his ear. Liz licked and sucked on his earlobe and ran a hand down his chest. Max gulped and could feel the hormones going into overdrive.  
  
"Max!!!!!" Kelly wailed. "What did you do to my Stacy doll?" Kelly came running out of the house onto the porch obviously ruining a special moment between Liz and Max. Kelly shoved her doll towards her brother's face and screamed, "Look at her hair! It's cut all wrong and her hair is black! I'm telling mommy on you. I hate you!" Kelly yelled with a tear in her eye and stormed back into the house.  
  
Liz gave Max a bad look and watched Kelly run back into the house. "What? Last week she was bugging me to play tea party and when I refused she threw the doll at me. She didn't come back for it so I had a little fun with a sharpie and some scissors. I can't believe it took her this long to find." Max said with a chuckle until he saw his very unhappy girlfriend not laughing and giving him a death glare.  
  
"You are such a horrible older brother! She is only 7 years old! You better go tell her you're sorry and get her a new doll or you can forget going out tonight with me!" Liz said with a very serious face.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll get her another doll. Don't get mad or anything." Max said being a smart ass. Liz looked annoyed and stood there tapping her toe expecting him to promise more. "Alright I'll buy her another doll and I'll apologize. You are one tough cookie." Max said. Liz smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Maxwell Phillip Evans get in this house right now! Stop terrorizing your sister!" Max's mother screamed from inside the house. Max gulped with fear and turned to Liz. "I'll try and calm my mother down and then I'll give you a call tonight. I love you." Max said and gave Liz a kiss before heading into the war zone.  
  
Liz laughed and headed to her house. Liz walked over to her bike and found a note in the basket. "Aw Max must have left me a note. How sweet of him." Liz thought to herself. She opened up the note, which read:  
  
You're next my pretty and do not think lover boy can save you.  
  
Liz got really scared and looked around to see if anyone was there. A chill ran down her spine and got on her bike and headed home. "Please God let this be a prank." 


End file.
